Cada Sentimiento, Cada Palabra
by Rohe
Summary: Es la última presentación. El tiempo se está acabando y hoy es el mejor momento para decir todo lo que te has guardado. "Te amo, Beca. Por favor, quédate."


**Resumen: Es la última presentación. El tiempo se está acabando y hoy es el mejor momento para decir todo lo que te has guardado. "Te amo, Beca. Por favor, quédate."**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pitch Perfect no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: Femslash (chica/chica); Bechloe.**

* * *

"¿Alguna vez sabré lo que se siente tenerte cerca?

Y que me digas que cualquier camino que yo elija me seguirás."

 _Adele._

* * *

El ruido y los gritos del público incrementan a medida que los segundos pasan. La última presentación de las Bellas está a punto de comenzar, y con ello, se dará término a la generación que le dio un nuevo rostro a uno de los grupos de a capela más populares.

Chloe aprieta el cuerpo del micrófono con toda la fuerza que es capaz. Siente un grueso nudo instalado en la garganta que le impide hablar, pensar. Le tiembla el cuerpo, el pulso y el alma; cree que se desmayará en cualquier momento. Casi puede sentir las manecillas del reloj moverse dolorosamente, acortando cada vez más su oportunidad.

—Calma, Chloe—le dice Aubrey, sobresaltándola. Gira lentamente la cabeza hasta identificar los familiares ojos de su mejor amiga—. Sé que estás nerviosa, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparte. Es como todas las otras presentaciones, ¿vale? Relájate, nada saldrá mal.

Quiere decirle que sí, que está bien, que no se siente nerviosa por la presentación. Abre la boca, pero ningún ruido sale de ella. El nudo se expande aún más, casi llevándola a las lágrimas. No le importa la maldita presentación, hay algo que la tortura aún más.

—Tu familia está aquí—musita Aubrey tocándole el hombro—. Las Bellas serán tu familia por siempre, Chloe. No tengas duda de ello.

Alza la vista y mira a las chicas, a sus amigas. Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, Ashley, Lilly, Flo, Emily Amy, Beca… _Beca._ Se le corta la respiración cuando identifica su pequeño cuerpo de pie junto al telón, observando sigilosamente a través de él los últimos segundos del espectáculo de los Treblemakers, quienes se han ofrecido para abrir su última presentación.

—Ah, Beca—sonríe Aubrey, negando con la cabeza—. Le debo mucho a ésa chica. A ella y a sus monstruosidades.

— ¡Un minuto, Bellas! —interrumpe el productor, alzando las manos para enfatizar el tiempo.

Aubrey se aleja de Chloe momentáneamente para recibir a Jesse, que está saliendo en ése instante del escenario. Todo se vuelve un caos por un momento, siempre es así. Chloe ha vivido ése instante en que un grupo sale del escenario para que otro se integre tantas veces que se le hace casi melancólico.

— ¡Manos al centro, Bellas! —grita Aubrey después de darle un beso a Jesse, que sonríe ampliamente—. Y Treblemakers también. La última vez siempre es especial.

Se forma un amplio círculo que deja a Chloe entre Amy y Emily, justo en frente de Beca. Todos juntan sus manos en el centro, sonriéndose mutuamente. Bumper y Amy, Emily y Benji, Cynthia Rose y Stacie… Beca y Chloe.

—Un minuto de silencio por todas las presentaciones anteriores—murmura Aubrey solemne. Chloe sabe que a Beca no le molesta que su amiga dirija un momento así, ni tampoco que a veces se le olvide que ya no es más la capitana de las Bellas—. Un minuto de silencio por éste año, por la familia que somos, por todo lo que hemos logrado.

Chloe siente algo parecido a la impotencia cuando se olvida por completo de la presentación y se concentra en Beca. Ésta tiene los ojos cerrados y está en silencio, al igual que todas las personas que conforman en círculo. Se ve tan increíble en aquellos casuales _jeanes_ y la camiseta negra que pierde la respiración.

Nunca creyó que eso pasaría. Vale, tal vez tuvo un indicio cuando la vio por primera vez en aquella feria de actividades y no quiso dejarla marchar porque sabía que tenía algo especial. Y no se había equivocado. Beca es increíble, lo sabe, y lo aprecia con todo el corazón. Siempre se siente agradecida cuando ésta le regala una deslumbrante sonrisa que no dirige casi a nadie, o cuando ésta la abraza durante unos segundos por iniciativa propia. Cree que se le saldrá el corazón cuando Beca se ríe de uno de sus aburridos chistes, o cuando la invita a salir y dice que sí. Sabe que puede morir de amor cuando los suaves labios de su amiga tocan su mejilla, o cuando siente su cuerpo contra el suyo si ambas ven una película en el sofá de la sala.

Por todo eso y más, la ama. Lo ha ocultado desde hace tres años, y cada vez que ambas están juntas, teme que algo la delate. No sabe cómo reaccionará Beca, y por nada del mundo quiero perderla. Pero ahora ya no queda tiempo. La universidad ha acabado, es la última presentación de las Bellas y Beca está a dos días de marcharse a Los Ángeles.

El nudo crece y crece, ahogándola. En unas horas, ya que no quedará nada de Beca ni de las Bellas. Perderá todo lo que más quiere. Ni siquiera sabe qué hará después de que haga las maletas y salga de la casa que ocupó con la que es su familia, como le recordó Aubrey. Todo lo que ha hecho no servirá de nada.

—Uno, dos…—exclama Aubrey, abriendo los ojos—. ¡BELLAS!

Todas gritan. El círculo se disipa y los Treblemakers y Aubrey desaparecen de las bambalinas y ahora sólo quedan las Bellas y el productor, que anuncia que quedan sólo diez segundos con las manos. Hacen una fila para entrar al escenario. Chloe se acomoda detrás de Beca, mareada.

—Última presentación, Chloe—musita Beca dándose la vuelta para observarla.

La mira y se da cuenta que nada tendrá sentido sin la mujer que ama. Es una especie de revelación que la golpea tan fuerte que la hace abrir la boca y exclamar:

— ¡Te amo!

Hay un momento de silencio antes de que de darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho. El rostro de Beca se congela. Chloe se queda lívida cuando reacciona, y se obliga a abrir la boca para pedir perdón, pero las luces se apagan y el grito del productor anuncia que ya es tiempo de salir al escenario.

No hay tiempo para nada más cuando siente el cuerpo de sus compañeras empujándola hacia el escenario. El teatro está repleto de gente, luces y cámaras. Distingue a sus padres en la multitud, a sus amigos. El temblor de sus manos y los nervios se disipan cuando las luces se vuelven a apagar, y escucha la primera nota reproducida por Stacie.

" _Cuando comencé, jamás pensé que podía subirme a un escenario. Pero lo hice por ustedes. Por ti, Chloe. Si no me hubieras ayudado, nunca lo habría hecho. Gracias."_

No sabe por qué ha recordado la conversación que estableció con Beca luego de que ganaran los nacionales, pero no le importa. Nunca importa mucho si es Beca, ya que cualquier acción para ella es significativa.

Mira a Beca y no piensa; no porque no _quiera_ pensar, sino porque sus ojos se encuentran por un segundo y son tan grandes y tan brillantes que podrías caerte en ellos y vivir allí dentro para siempre. Chloe siente que su corazón se encoje ante lo hermosa qué es, y se obliga a repetir la coreografía que ya sabe de memoria.

Los tres minutos que dura la presentación le parecen eternos. Realiza con la mayor precisión que puede todos los movimientos de la coreografía que ella misma preparó; hace las notas bajas que son necesarias en el coro de la canción. Evita la mirada de Beca cuando ambas deben chocar hombro con hombro para la formación de despedida.

— ¡LAS BARDEN BELLAS, AMIGOS! —grita el presentador cuando las luces parpadean, anunciando que la presentación ha terminado. El techo se abre, liberando globos y serpentinas.

El público estalla en aplausos y gritos, poniéndose de pie y cerrando un ciclo que nadie quiere terminar.

Chloe encuentra en la felicidad y la melancolía un agridulce sabor a final cuando Aubrey los Treblemakers entran al escenario entre saltos para darse un abrazo grupal. Siente las lágrimas aglomerándose en sus ojos, y aunque trata de evitarlo, el corazón se le rompe un poco cuando Jessica y Amy la abrazan con tanta fuerza que cree que va a explotar.

—Salió fenomenal, Chloe—se ríe Aubrey cuando ambas se abrazan. Chloe se aferra a su amiga con miedo de que Beca se acerque para abrazarla también, ya que no quiere encontrarse con el rechazo en sus ojos—. Nuestro vuelo sale en cuatro horas. ¡California, aquí vamos!

 _California._ Un balde de agua fría le cae cuando se da cuenta que el tiempo se está acabando, y que ya no queda nada. _No más Bellas, no más familia, no más Beca._ El corazón se le detiene y deja que Aubrey escape entre sus brazos para ir a besar a Jesse. Se queda de pie en medio del escenario, aturdida.

Ya no puede ni recordar cuáles eran sus planes para el "futuro". El miedo la paraliza cuando se ve a sí misma fuera de la universidad, en un apartamento oscuro y solitario. Sabe que está siendo inmadura, pero no puede evitarlo. No quiere crecer y separarse de todo lo que conoce.

—Eh, Chloe.

Identifica la voz de Beca detrás de sí y el temor se duplica. No necesita recordar que le gritó una declaración muy poco disimulada antes de entrar al escenario, y que eso le puede costar más de lo que está dispuesta a perder.

Gira lenta y dolorosamente, con el corazón martillándole el pecho sin contemplaciones. Beca está de pie bajo un foco que le ilumina el rostro, con una tira de serpentina entre el cabello oscuro. Chloe pierde momentáneamente la respiración al verla ahí, tan magnánima como siempre, hermosa como nunca.

—Beca—articula Chloe, dando un paso hacia delante. Puede oler el sutil perfume de su amiga, lo que hace que todo esto duela un poco más—. Yo…Yo no…

— ¿Era cierto lo que dijiste?

— ¿Qué?

Chloe siente que el corazón se le saldrá cuando Beca alza la mano y alcanza su brazo, envolviéndolo entre sus dedos. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, y todo el miedo paralizante se vuelve ansiedad.

— ¿Es cierto que me amas?

La voz de Beca explota en su cabeza reproduciéndose por mil. _"¿Me amas?"¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?,_ quiere gritar, pero ningún sonido sale de su boca. Quiere fingir demencia y reírse, pero tiene tanto miedo de moverse y arruinar todo que sólo se queda quieta, apreciando los dedos de Beca contra su piel.

—Porque si me amas…—continúa su amiga, pero Chloe no quiere enfrentarse al rechazo que tanto ha temido, por lo que se lanza sobre Beca y la besa.

Es como siempre ha imaginado. Cae en un éxtasis profundo cuando la lengua de Beca toca la suya y ésta envuelve un brazo en su cintura. No puede creerlo. Todo lo que había imaginado durante tiempo se está haciendo real, y siente que su cuerpo estalla en una felicidad que ni siquiera la deja respirar.

—Te amo, Beca. Por favor, quédate—balbucea Chloe cuando el beso termina, aferrándose a su amiga con el último suspiro que cree que le queda.

La respuesta es una risa. Una risa cristalina y pura que le hace pensar en que todas sus inseguridades anteriores sólo han sido una estupidez de su parte. Se da cuenta que la que está entre sus brazos es sólo Beca, la que ama la música, la que le sonríe todas las mañanas al verla, la que le hace pensar en que la perfección existe.

Y todo se vuelve tan simple al escuchar:

— ¿Cómo no quedarme?

Chloe sonríe. Su corazón parece que, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, late a un ritmo normal. Vuelve a besar a Beca pensando en que, de todos modos, tampoco iba a permitir que se fuera.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta el final! Cualquier error de ortografía o coherencia, es mi responsabilidad.**

 **Si te gustó, házmelo saber dejando un comentario, y si no, también.**

 **Un beso,**

 **Rohe.**


End file.
